


Toddlers and Target

by OnlySecondsAway



Series: Domestic Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And that kid has a tantrum in Target, Cas and Dean have a kid, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySecondsAway/pseuds/OnlySecondsAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas haven't had much trouble with disciplining their son, Johnny. All three year-olds are bound to have a temper tantrum eventually, though, and Dean isn't sure what to do when the time arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toddlers and Target

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bisexxualwinchester (on tumblr) for the idea! If that lady you saw in Target today had had a Castiel, maybe her child wouldn't have been such an abominable brat!

Dean stared in horror at the scene unfolding before him. He wasn’t sure how it started. One minute he and Cas were running into Target for a few groceries to take back to the bunker, and the next their three year-old, Johnny, was throwing a tantrum. There were tears, flying limbs, red cheeks, and an open mouth. A bright package was clutched tightly in one hand, and Dean barely remembered saying “no” to the request for some tooth-rotting gummy candy before the fit started. The next thing he knew, Johnny was climbing his way out of the cart, and Cas was rounding the end of the aisle with two boxes of cereal, eyes wide. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey! No!” Dean quickly snatched the child up. “We do  _ not _ throw temper tantrums!” He barked. He wasn’t sure how to handle this; Sam never threw fits like this when they were kids. The first time Dean had tried, John and given him a swift smack on the butt, and neither he nor Sam had ever tried to pull anything like that again. 

 

“Stop it with the crocodile tears, or you’re getting a spanking,” Dean threatened, as the woman a few feet down shot him a glare. Still, Johnny kept wailing in Dean’s face. Cas quickly approached and intervened.

 

“We are not going to  _ hit _ our child, Dean,” Cas whispered to him, placing both boxes of cereal on the shelf next to them. “Set him down.”

 

Dean relented with a light sigh, and set the kid back in the cart. It had worked on him, hadn’t it? Then again, does he really want to be John? Or have Johnny grow up like he did? He watched to see what Cas’s brilliant idea to stop the tantrum would be, and was surprised by what he was seeing. 

 

Cas was standing up straighter than Dean had seen him in a long time. His posture was reminiscent of Cas’s threatening angel pose, though he hadn’t dragged out the grace-brightened eyes or the shadowy wings. They were still in the snack aisle of a Target in Kansas, after all.

 

“Stop it,” Castiel firmly commanded the boy. By the sudden silence and the look on Johnny’s red-tinged face, Cas had gotten the small boy’s attention. “When your father tells you ‘no,’ that means no. Now drop the candy and apologize.” He stuck out his hand, palm open, to receive the packet of Sour Patch Kids. 

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Johnny promptly deposited them and sat down in the seat of the cart. “Sorry, Dad,” he muttered, turning his focus to Dean. He looked sincere enough for a kid with tear-stained cheeks and a certain reluctance in his posture. 

 

“Thank you, Johnny,” Dean said with a kiss to the boy’s forehead. He looked back to his husband. “Can we move on now? That lady has been staring at us since our little monster started up. Let’s grab the ground beef and some popcorn and get goin’,” he added, dropping one of the box of Lucky Charms Cas had brought into the cart, abandoning the Cheerios.

 

“You could at least  _ try _ to set a good example for our son,” Cas said with a laugh, tossing the discarded cereal in the cart. 

 

“Sure, babe,” Dean agreed. “Be sure to pick up some ketchup, we need a veggie for tonight,” he added, waiting for Cas’s exasperated sigh.

 


End file.
